Harry Potter and the Heart of Power
by TheSilverboar
Summary: On the way to Diagon Alley for the first time Harry meets and befriends the goblins and learns of a power source not used since the time of Merlin and of the betrayals the Wizarding world has done to him. Dark Harry, Super Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Heart of Power

Chapter one

-General POV-

-July 24, 1991-

The day was bright and sunny with clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight, but still the shopper of Diagon Alley were uneasy. The cause of this unease was the young boy walking towards Gringotts exuding an aura of darkness and danger.

-Harry-

As Harry walked into the large marble building he felt a tingle ripple across his skin when he passed through the doors. Walking up towards an empty teller he said "Greetings, I was wondering if I had any family funds in this bank?".

"Name?" the small creature said in a disinterested tone not even looking from the journal he was writing in.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, calmly noting the way the small being's head snapped up and eyes widened in shock when he heard his name.

"Please follow me Lord Potter." the small creature said shakily leading him down a corridor to a large set of golden double door flanked by two armed guards. "Wait here." he said before quickly scurrying inside the office. After a couple of minutes the creature returned and lead him into the office where a much older creature sat behind an oaken desk.

"Lord Potter I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and King of the Goblin nation. I have brought you here because certain people in the wizarding world have been doing their best to keep you from your inheritance. We as a nation are not particularly fond the individuals doing this and so we've decided to help you in dealing with them as well as give you training if you should wish." the old creature, goblin, said.

Eyeing him warily Harry asked "And why should I trust you?".

The two goblins gave shark like grins, "You are cautious, this is good. There are runes carved into the walls of my office that react if a lie is spoken. Try it out." Ragnok said airily waving a hand.

Raising an eyebrow Harry waited until the Director was taking a sip from his drink and then said "Director Ragnok has pink braided hair." inwardly smirking when he choked on his tea before hidden runes on the walls glowed emerald green before Ragnok, still coughing, waved a hand and they slowly dimed. Nodding Harry said "Alright so what do you intend to train me in and how will you fit it in the next month I have before school?".

Giving him a look that was a mixture of amused and irritated Ragnok said "That was sneaky, underhanded, and completely unexpected." then gave his shark grin, "You will go far. We have a special room where time is compressed, one hour out here equals one year inside it and we use it mainly when we need to quickly heal someone or people want time to do research in a secluded area. There you will be trained for a year and maybe work on an individual project or two.". Nodding Harry leaned forward to shake the Director's outstretched hand but winced when his bruised ribs, an early birthday present from Uncle Vernon, protested, noticing the wince Ragnok asked "Something wrong Lord Potter?".

"Just a little early birthday gift from my Uncle." Harry said with a scowl.

The Director got a look of confusion on his face before he waved his hand over Harry and a look of rage appeared on his face, "Better make that time compression three years to heal your body.".

"What are you talking about Director?" the teller, who Harry had forgotten about till then, asked worried.

"I mean he has malnutrition and several other health problems caused by abuse and starvation." the teller now matched Ragnok's enraged expression. "Harry," Ragnok said turning to him "there is one thing that a goblin cherishes more than anything else and that is a child so to abuse one is the worst crime one can commit in the eyes of someone from our nation and we will make sure that whoever did this will pay dearly.". Nodding Harry shook hands with Ragnok and sealed the deal that would change his fate.

-3 hours/years later-

Harry walked into Director Ragnok's office no longer the small scrawny boy who had looked eight instead of eleven, no now he stood tall and proud and looked a good year or two older than he actually was and seemed to give of an air of nobility and power daring anyone to challenge him. He had reached a height of five foot eleven and his hair now reached his shoulders and his eyes were no longer hidden by glasses.

In the first year in the time compression Harry spent healing his body, took an animagus revealing potion developed by the goblins, as well as learning old and lost magic and modern magical theory that the goblins had in books and scrolls. By doing this he had made a breakthrough in what he called 'technomancy'; where before magic had made it impossible for electronics to work around magic Harry developed rune clusters that would absorb ambient magic and turn that into energy instead of electricity making such devices as phones and computers functional in magical areas. He had shown the goblins in there how to make the clusters and now the bank was setting up a computer network and even security camera's to speed up the bank's efficiency. He also had a team of goblins putting the runes on several pieces of technology and purchasing a plot of land in Diagon Alley to sell electronics to witches and wizards while looking into new uses for his clusters. The animagus potion revealed that he had a total of seven forms; two of his forms were land creatures, a tyrannosaurus rex and a titanaboa, two were avian creatures, a prehistoric giant eagle as well as a pterodactyl, two sea creatures, a megaladon and a kronosaurus, and a magical creature, a dark phoenix. The goblin who gave him the potion nearly had a heart attack when Harry told him what his forms were.

During the second year Harry spent his time physically training his body and exercising to gain muscle mass and endurance as well, learning how to make his own wand, and learning business skills from his goblin instructors. By the time this year was over he had some decent muscle tone as well as the starting of a six pack. His wand however was a work of art, the Goblins had been trying to raise a tree of darkness which was said to be sentient and smite the wicked and those who opposed it. So far they had only managed to get a small tree but Harry had been able to connect with the tree and feed it the dark emotions he had harbored and grown from living with the Dursleys and the tree quickly grew and even gave him a branch already shaped into a wand for him to use. Harry had carved runes of darkness and battle into the wand's handle and shaft filled with blood ruby which absorbed power from blood and pain that it caused and was fed to it to make it's spells stronger while the core was a nundu heartstring soaked in basilisk venom. When he was finished the wand it was as dark as a starless night and the shaft looked like three intertwined branches all carved with runes which were the size of grains of rice. Harry named it the blood drinker after the power of the runes.

His third and final year was spent training with weaponry and learning fighting skills. At the end of the year he was aided by a master goblin blacksmith in forging his own sword. He forged his blade out of black goblin steel but did something different when cooling the metal than what was normal; he cooled the sword in a mixture of dementor's blood as well as his own to bond the sword to him and the new Potter family ring which he had made and had a ruby filled with the same blood mixture he cooled his sword in. The dementor's blood contained a part of the dementor's soul stealing ability which would steal the magical core of whoever was injured by it, the more they were injured the more of their core was drained away through their blood, through the sword and into the ring which was bonded to Harry and thus making his core larger. The sword itself was a single piece of black metal that formed a single edged weapon with a serrated edge towards the bottom and a hilt rapped in black cord **(AN: Just search 'Tactical Ninja Sword' on Google Images and it should be the first picture)**.

He had received many new possessions and weapons during his time in the time compression chamber from the Goblins and the few humans who were in there. One thing he was given was a pendent that was known as the 'Myrddin staff charm' and was a piece of muggle jewelry **(AN: this is a realm pendent that I found while searching for things on Myrddin on Google images) **but was enchanted to not only protect his mind from legilimency attacks it would also alert him if there were any potions in his food or drink as well as what they were; a secondary function of the charm was that it could contain five different sets of clothing that he could change at will if he quickly needed to change his appearance. He chose a set of simple training clothes, a business suit, an outfit consisting of combat boots, black camo pants, and a black skin tight t-shirt, and the fourth was an assassins robe that completely covered his face but let his weapons show. Along with the charm he was given a M249 light machine gun, a M54 Tactical shotgun, and Smith and Wesson 22A Semi-Automatic by a muggle born who was researching there.

"Director Ragnok." Harry greeted the goblin as he stepped into the office bowing his head slightly.

"Lord Potter." the bank Director said with his usual shark like grin, "I was just reading the report on your final year of training and I must say that I am very impressed. We have already filed your animagus forms in our system which will protect you from British laws seeing as they say that an animagus just has to be registered, it never says were. We have purchased a building in Diagon Alley for your new business and should be able to open within a week and all of your school supplies have been purchased. Have you thought of any more business ventures?" he finished curiously.

Smirking Harry told him, "I've been thinking,… a casino."


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
